People are dependent on our computers and mobile phones today, however the computers and mobile phones are reliant on central infrastructure in the form of the internet and cell towers, respectively to operate. If any kind of scenario arises where that central infrastructure is unavailable or suffering degraded performance, the computers and mobile phones are not able to communicate with other computers and mobile phones.